<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuyuhiko and Kamukura's Competition by snuffy (partyrockersinyourmom)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601324">Fuyuhiko and Kamukura's Competition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyrockersinyourmom/pseuds/snuffy'>snuffy (partyrockersinyourmom)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M, Mario Kart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyrockersinyourmom/pseuds/snuffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(disclaimer: this isn’t the normal timeline *obvi* and let’s pretend izuru is a student)<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamukura Izuru/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuyuhiko and Kamukura's Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the fact that they were complete opposites, Fuyuhiko and Kamakura actually didn't mind each other's presence. They could have a normal conversation without someone being called “boring” or “bastard”. That is until they do anything that can get competitive.<br/>
“I think we should all play video games as a class together, like last time.” Chiaki suggested to everyone, “I mean we don’t have to, but Ms. Yukizome suggested we should do something to get closer together.”<br/>
“I don’t see why not,” Fuyuhiko muttered as everyone set up the Wii and passed out controllers. Chiaki, Fuyuhiko, Kamakura, and Nagito were the first four to get remotes and start-up Mario Kart. Chiaki chose Rosalina, Fuyuhiko with bowser, Kamakura with funky kong, and  Nagito with Luigi.<br/>
“Out of all characters I didn't expect you to pick funky kong, Kamakura,” Chiaki mumbled, a little bit curious about the reasoning behind his decision.<br/>
“I already looked up which character was the best in the game, there’s no other reason,” he stated, no emotion present in his voice. Before another person could get another word in, the countdown before the race started began. 3, 2, 1! And with that, everyone takes off, with Chiaki leading the group. It doesn’t take long for Kamakura to catch up, leaving Nagito and Fuyuhiko in the dust.<br/>
“WHAT THE HELL!!! Why am I stuck back here with Nagito!!” Fuyuhiko shouts, already getting angry before he even hits the halfway point.<br/>
“I guess we both are just stepping stones for their hope, my luck was used to help them all achieve that hope,” Nagito rants, continuing on about hope and how happy he is being in 12th place.<br/>
“I DON’T GIVE A DAMN!!!” he shouts, gripping the controller tightly. “I wanna win this!”<br/>
Chiaki and Kamakura finish their first lap around the track, Nagito and Fuyuhiko getting closer now. Not much later, they take up the first four places, with Nagito in 4th and Fuyuhiko right in front of him.<br/>
Fuyuhiko throws a green shell, “HAHA TAKE THAT BITCHES!” he screams at the screen. The shell proceeds to miss everyone around him and hits the wall, showing to be pointless. He grunts and repositions how he sits to “get more serious” or whatever. “Stupid fucking game,” he mutters, still pissed off.<br/>
“Haha,” Kamakura says in a monotone voice, starting to find Fuyuhiko’s anger more entertaining than the game.<br/>
“HAHA. REALLY. YOU THINK THAT’S FUCKING FUNNY,” Fuyuhiko growled while picking up a blue shell. “You really deserve what’s coming next you mother fucker,” he sneered, throwing the shell directly at him. The shell hits and Fuyuhiko passes by him, along with Nagito behind him.<br/>
“Let’s see how you like that you bastard,” he snickers, accomplished with what he had done. Chiaki sighed, as she suggested that they play for them to get closer, not for Fuyuhiko to curse them out.<br/>
All anyone could hear was a grunt from Kamakura. He usually doesn’t care about most things, but he does not like to lose. Especially to someone like Fuyuhiko. He silently starts to gain speed and crashes his vehicle into Fuyuhiko’s.<br/>
“Oh really, you’re mocking me now huh?” Fuyuhiko hissed through his teeth, hitting his bowser right back into funky kong. They go back and forward, whacking each other off the track and getting power-ups to use against each other. Chiaki silently played, trying her best to avoid getting mixed up in their duel, while Nagito sat in 8th place. The laps around the track seemed to take forever to pass by until they were near the end of the 3rd lap.<br/>
“You son of a bitch, I am going to beat you even if it is the last thing I ever do!” Fuyuhiko roared.<br/>
“So be it, if it is the last thing you ever do that is fine by me,” Kamakura replied.<br/>
“IS THAT A FUCKING THREAT!!!! OH YOU HAVE IT COMING YOU BASTARD!!!” he yelled as he passed the finish line. “HOLY FUCK I DID IT!!!! TAKE THAT!!!” he shouted with confidence, “Hey wait a minute, why does it say that I am in 3rd?” He looked at the other corners of the screen, only to see that Chiaki was in 2nd and Nagito took first.<br/>
“While you guys were busy fighting, my luck came in clutch and I somehow beat the Ultimate Gamer! Aww, if only I lost to give you guys more hope with winning,” Nagito sighed and continued, “Well, I can’t do that now, but congrats Fuyuhiko on beating Kamakura! Truly a showing of the abilities of an Ultimate Yakuza in the works!” He rambled on, disregarding the angry blond boy beside him, so pissed that you could say there was comedic steam coming out of his head.<br/>
“I don’t give a shit about your hope or whatever, but out of all people to lose to, I’d rather lose to Kamakura than you!” he pouted and started to walk away.<br/>
“Well, he may still be mad, but at least he isn’t taking out his anger on Kamakura anymore. That’s the best we can get, I guess,” Chiaki sighed again, and got the controllers ready for the next set of players...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>